Naruto: the 11 tailed demon
by GoldenDragonKing
Summary: What if Naruto's parents never died, they abandon him to the mercy of the village. 12 years later Naruto has become a tailed beast and an angel of death and life. The nine-tails has been removed from his body but the villagers still hate him. Now his parents have returned with a family of their own. Will Naruto forgive his family and move on? Minato and Kushina bashing.
1. The Return

Naruto was lying in bed thinking of all the things that had happened to him in the last week. He began to list the events in his head:

He had stolen the forbidden scroll and learned the Kage bunshin jutsu,

He had killed Mizuki and saved Iruka-sensei,

He had found out about the fox and had befriended him,

He had become a biju: the 11 tailed wolf spirit,

And the fox had left his body, returning to the land of foxes with the king of the tailed beasts.

And if that wasn't enough he had become an angel of death, blessed by Kami himself to control life and death. He was now a jonin of the leaf village after the third had discovered his powers. no one but the old man knew of Naruto's tailed beast and angel status, he had even dropped the mask of happiness that he had worn throughout his miserable life, shocking his academy classmates with his coldness and indifference. Sakura had looked at him with concern during that time while she fought with Ino over Sasuke-teme. Probably weirded out over my personality change.

_'Hm, maybe she does care about me after all' _Naruto thought

Naruto got out of bed and played with his tails. He had received them from the man who had made him into a biju; the 12 tailed angel. Quickly he cast a small genjutsu over them so people wouldn't see them, he did the same with his wings which he got from Kami when he became an angel.

He headed to Ichiraku's for his lunch. He no longer wore the kill-me orange jumpsuit that he had worn forever. Instead he wore a black shirt with dark red and orange flames licking at the bottom, he wore baggy black pants that tucked into his ninja sandals. On his way he saw the usual glares and curses sent towards him as he walked through the streets. They didn't bother him much anymore. He sat down on one of the stools and made his order.

'Ah, the start of another miserable birthday.' He thought. His ramen showed up and he began to devoir the huge bowl of ramen with his usual gusto.

Suddenly a large mod of people gathered around the ramen stand. One came forward and yelled to the others

"Come on out demon so we can kill you, we'll finish what the forth started."

Naruto ran he didn't think, he didn't talk, he just ran, as fast as he could and as far as he could. He was no stranger to the beatings and knew that the only way to escape them was to run. Eventually they backed him into a corner and started to advance on him, little by little. Naruto knew that they couldn't kill him but is sure would hurt like hell.

As the lead man of the group was about to land the blow there was a shout from the guardhouse, the blow stopped abruptly and Naruto stood confused, the shouting continued but Naruto couldn't make all of it out, however he heard the words fourth hokage and returned. The villagers started screaming in joy as they abandoned naruto and ran towards the gate.

Naruto stayed where he was. Ever since he had become an angel he could tell who was dead and who was not, he knew that his mother and father weren't dead. He also knew that the fourth and some woman called Kushina Uzumaki were his parents. Naruto had come to hate his parents and resent the twin younger siblings he knew he had for having the family he never had.

He turned away, walking to his apartment only to be met by the eyes of his 'dead' family.

_'They must have used the flying thunder god technique to appear in front of me' _Naruto thought.

Minato and Kushina had smiles on their faces while his younger brother and sister looked at him in awe. Naruto displayed the first emotion he could think of: pure, unadulterated rage and hatred. His parents seemed taken aback by his expression while his siblings fainted from the huge amount of killer intent that he was giving off. Even Minato and Kushina shuddered.

'_What could have happened to his that he has this much hatred for us, is he sad we abandoned him? we thought he would be fine' _thought both of his parents.

"What's wrong Naruto, are you ok?" Minato asked.

At this point Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His parents had no idea what his life was like after they had abandoned him and they had the nerve to come in and act like they had done nothing wrong. With two happy, smiling, loved children no less.

"No _tou-san_" he spat the last word with venom. "Nothings wrong, I just found out that my parents; who everyone told me were dead and hated me are back and have a happy little family while I have had to live alone, hated, abused, beaten, cursed and stabbed in the back my entire life."

To say Minato and Kushina were shocked was an understatement, they seemed to radiate a deep haze of anger as they realized that their son had lived a cursed life alone while being tortured by the village. Now they realized that he somehow knew that his family was alive and had had a second family, not even considering how he was doing in Konoha.

"What did they do to you son?" asked Minato

"I don't know _'Minato'_ why don't you go talk to the old man or get a Yamanaka to read my memoires" Naruto sneered darkly.

Kushina and Minato shuddered at the dark tone that their son had used, wondering what horrors they might see in Naruto's mind and memories. Naruto led the way to the hokage tower with Minato and Kushina walking behind him holding their kids.

On the way they saw the glares that the villagers were throwing him: full of loathing and hate.

The two adults heard the curses thrown at him feeling terrible, all of them horrible such as 'demon brat', 'we wont have to worry about him anymore', 'go ahead and die demon were better off without you.' No one knew the fourth was his father and they assumed that Minato was here to kill the child. As they progressed further Naruto's parents were feeling worse and worse about how they let their son lead his life.

When they finally arrived and entered the first thing the two guilty parents saw was the unrelenting glare of the third Hokage. Both looked down to avoid the disappointment in the old man's eyes so the hokage turned his gaze over to Naruto. It immediately softened and Naruto smiled a sincere smile.

"The barriers are up Naruto you can get rid of the genjutsu." both of Naruto's parents looked up with curiosity, wondering what their son needed a genjutsu for. Naruto exhaled and formed a sign. "Kai" the air behind Naruto shimmered and 11 steel gray, orange tipped tails swaying behind him and a pair of pure white angel wings appearing from his back. Naruto smirked at the expression his mother and father were wearing while he gave his siblings a closer look. His younger brother was basically a carbon copy of him and his father except he obviously didn't have his personality, he hid himself in his father's shoulder when Naruto looked at him.

His sister however was a combination of both of their parents. She had blond hair that went down just past her shoulders and her mother's green eyes, she was looking Naruto right in the eye and grabbing at one of his tails that swung in front of her. His parents however had one question to ask

"How do you have tails and wings?" they said, completely bewildered

"Naruto, could you leave, take your. I'll explain to your parents what happened, besides W need to have I little chat." The third smiled a sadistic smile that rivaled Anko's. The two adults shuddered, not wanting to think what the old man had in store for them


	2. The Explanation and Quality Time

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story. Peace out**

**"Grrr" Summon/Nine-tails talking**

**_'Hn' Summon/Nine-Tails thinking_**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Explanation and Quality Time

Naruto gently grabbed his brother and sister and placed the on his shoulders. They cuddled into his soft wings and clutched a tail each like a teddy bear. Despite himself Naruto smiled, he couldn't bring himself to hate the kids, he wouldn't put anyone through the hell he had gone through.

Naruto jumped through the window and jumped across the roofs towards his apartment.

Minato and Kushina smiled as their three children left together but one stony glare from the third hokage wiped the smile off their faces.

"I will give you the chance to ask three questions of me before I read you the riot act about leaving Naruto, then you will have to ask him any other questions you may want to know. Minato you will ask first, Kushina you second and you decide the last question together." The two nodded, looking completely ashamed. "Minato go ahead."

"How many suicide attempts has he gone through and how many murder attempts on his life?" Hiruzen nodded and Kushina paled "21" Both of them gaped "Every year since he was 7 years old" Kushina fainted on the spot and Minato caught her, completely white at the amount of times his son had tried to take his own life. He placed his wife on the sofa and walked back in front of his predecessor.

"How many murder attempts on his life?" Minato asked, afraid of the answer. "Around 44 every year ... for 8 years" The third said solemnly, sickened that he had to tell this to the boy own parents. Minato sat down in a chair, his head in his hands, shaking, while kushina started to wake up on the couch. She held her head and looked at the two. "I just had the weirdest dream, Naruto hated us and you told us that he tried to take his own life dozens of times." She looked at Minato's face and she paled. That wasn't a dream was it? It really is true, isn't it?" The two men nodded and Kushina looked like she was about to be sick.

"Alright, it's my turn now, how many kidnap attempts from each nation?" Kushina asked quite depressed.

"8 from Iwa, 13 from Kumo, 4 from Kiri, and 1 from Suna, Not all of them for the Kyubi, some were for the Uzumaki clan's unique chakra, a lot like you Kushina-san. All of them failed and Naruto has a body count of around 97 people from assorted villages." The two gasped and Kushina immediately started sobbing uncontrollably, having found out that their baby had such a high body count at only twelve years of age. They began to discuss their last question.

The third watched impassively at the two parents of Naruto, if he could call them parents. they turned towards him and Minato delivered their final question.

"How did he get the tails and wings?"

* * *

Scene Change

Naruto reached his apartment just as his siblings were waking up, their eyes opened slightly and they yawned loudly, cubing further into the warmth of his wings and tails before glancing around his apartment.

"Is this were you live aniki?" asked his younger brother sleepily.

"yes it is ototo, now let me ask you a question what are your names and how old are you?" Naruto asked the two who were just waking up.

"my name is Ayaka and my our brother's name is Akihiko" blared his younger sister bouncing up and down on his couch.

'isn't she the energetic one' thought Naruto, happy because his sister was so much like him

"So what are mom and dad like, are they nice?" asked Naruto in a strained voice. He didn't want to talk about his so-called parents but he wanted to get to know his siblings and like them.

"Ka-samn and tou-san are great they told us stories of this place and were always nice to us, even when we did bad things like spent too much money or pulled a prank on one of them" Naruto laughed at this, it seems his siblings were more like him then he thought before but he couldn't help that little nagging bit of jealousy because his younger brother and sister had had their parents all to themselves.

"Ok so why don't we play a game? You want to be ninja right?" Both of them looked up, nodding their heads and Shouting what kinds of ninja they wanted to be.

Ayaka wanted to become a genjutsu specialist while Akihiko wanted to learn ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Naruto could help Akihiko greatly since he knew a lot of ninjutsu and kenjutsu but he wouldn't be able to teach Ayaka genjutsu.

"Ok how about this, I'm no good at genjutsu so if you guys tell me about yourselves; likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams i'll show you guys a jutsu, Ok" THe two children had stars in their eyes that they could see their big brother show them a jutsu.

"Ok, well you know my name but my likes are reading, training, making friends where i can and shopping with my ka-san, my dislikes are stickup people and people who pick on other people for no reason" Naruto smiled brightly at this but motioned for her to continue "my hobbies are basically my likes and my dream is to be a great ninja and beat my ka-san" Ayaka yelled excitedly. Naruto gave her a nice smile and turned to his younger brother

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, i'm waiting and until you say something I won't do any jutsu" The boys head shot up and he looked at naruto with determination.

"You know my name but my likes and hobbies include training, hanging out with my friends, my parents and my sister, my dislikes are rude people who think they know everything and those little orange books that some adults read" Naruto laughed because the old man had one of those booked hidden in his desk. " my dream is to become hokage ad one day beat tou-san and you aniki" Naruto was surprised by this statement but smiled at his younger siblings who smiled back.

"Ok that was great so how about I show you that just now" both of them nodded vigorously, wanting to see the technique their brother was going to show them. Naruto crossed his fingers and said.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu"

Smoke puffed everywhere and when it cleared there stood 5 Naruto's, all of them smirking victoriously. His sibling's jaws dropped and they each walked to a clone. tapping them as if to make sure they were real. then they were satisfied they both screamed one thing and tackled one of the Narutos

"Awesome!"

The Naruto the two tackled fell backwards and puffed out of existence. the two got up and tackled another clone, it too poofed away. After all the clones where gone the exhausted kids tackled the last Naruto, right as their parents were walking into the room.

* * *

**AN: I think I might make Sasuke nicer in this story. Tell me if you want that in the reviews ok**

**Ce ya**

**R&R**


	3. Truth Unveiled and Genin Teams

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. I would love to but I don't. ;P  
**

**Hey guys this will be my third chapter Hooray! Still open to suggestions about plot directions but by chapter 5 everything will be decided.**

**Ok so some people have been telling me that Naruto forgave his siblings too fast. I disagree. Naruto is not mean so he wont blame his siblings for what his parents did and his parents never told the kids about Naruto So they dont know his yet.  
**

**Feel free to post ideas in the comments and other stuff. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/ Summon/ Kami talking"**

**'****_Biju/ Summon/ Kami talking'_**

Flashbacks

**Have fun with the story.**

* * *

When a person's right to acknowledgment is denied,

that person falls into the depression of loneliness,

through that misery they learn to cherish what little we have,

And come back with a burning desire to protect those from the same fate,

-Max Strover

Nice quote don't you think I got it off the internet somewhere

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Unveiled and Genin Teams

"How did Naruto get those wings and tails?" Asked Minato with curiosity plaguing his face.

Sarutobi sighed and began the story.

"It started like this."

* * *

**_Flashback to when Naruto beat Mizuki_  
**

**Third person POV**

Naruto just finished beating Mizuki to a pulp when a bright light flashed and in Mizuki's place there were two men one looked ancient with long white hair and a white beard. His eyes were a deep gray, they looked ancient and all-knowing. As if they had seen everything that has ever happened and ever will happen. He was wearing ceremonial robes and had a katana strapped to his side. Ninja sandals were strapped to his feet and he carried himself like a man much younger in years.

The other looked 15 to 16 years old with short spiky blonde-brown and he had light green-brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved black shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms. He wore some kind of long blue pants **(AN:/ He's wearing jeans ok)** that fell to his ankles. He wore no shoes and Naruto wondered how he didn't cut his feet. his yes held respect and amusement but also grief and sorrow. It was him who spoke first.

"Hello Naruto" He said "it is good to see you, you too kyuubi"

Naruto felt a tug in his gut and suddenly he was in a sewer in front of a giant cage. Behind the bars two eyes opened and they looked upon him.

**"HM it looks like you finally found you way here kit, and with company no less. Hello Junibi****-sama, hello Kami-sama**"

"your the Nine-tailed fox aren't you, your the kyuubi"

The kyuubi looked down towards the child with pity and regret, Naruto wondered whether demons could feel those emotions so he supposed that they could. **"Yes, i an what you would call the Kyuubi but my true name is Kurama"**

Naruto looked onto the nine-tails before the older man spoke. "Naruto we have an offer for you, would you like to become the eleven tailed beast and be my eyes and ears in Konoha, you would gain power unimaginable?"

Naruto stared at the man as if he had fallen from space.

'_hm, maybe I should accept it would be cool to as the nine tails; who everyone fears and it would help with me becomeing Hokage'_ He looked up at the two men and smiled.

"Yes I would love to take you up on both your offers." The two men smiled and lifted their hands. two rays of light shot from them and enveloped Naruto. He felt searing pain unlike any other he had felt before, especially from his back, stomach and tailbone.

When the light subsided Naruto was back in the clearing again and next to the two men was a dark orange fox. The three bowed to Naruto then the old man spoke.

"You are now my angel, the wings on your back will allow you to fly and you will have powers equal to the sage of the six paths. you can sense the dead and living and tell who is dead and who is not. Use this gift wisely, it holds great power." Said the old man with happiness in his eyes. 

Naruto bowed low "I will, you do not have to worry."

The second man spoke next. "Naruto, you are now the eleven tailed wolf spirit. you hold chakra reserves unimaginable and have the power to best even the greatest shinobi. Use this gift to protect those close to you and keep them safe from harm." The man stopped but before Naruto could say anything he continued. "You may however get revenge on all who have wronged you. I think the civilians deserve a good prank or two" he said this mirth shining in his eyes. 

Naruto smiled mischievously and bowed again "You got it"

The Fox spoke next "Kit these two have freed me from inside of you. I am going back to the other world to see my mate and kits, I just want to say: good bye and good luck. you have truly been blessed and cursed by fate. make the best of you life and just remember one thing:" Naruto leaned in closer to hear "Show those other pranksters whose boss and give those villagers hell kid" Naruto laughed but nodded respectfully to the fox.

The three disappeared and three rays of light pointed into the sky from where they stood.  
Naruto smiled and walked back to Iruka as he was staring to wake up. **(Hey I'm not going to do the whole "you graduated" thing OK, you know how it goes)**

**End Flashback  
**

* * *

"And that's how it happened" finished Sarutobi.

Minato and Kushina slumped onto the couch with twin looks of shock on their faces (which the third was silently laughing to) "This is incredible Naruto has become so powerful" Minato said. Sarutobi nodded. Kushina got up and spoke firmly. "Where does he live, I must see my little boy?" Sarutobi opened a drawer and held out a key and a map.

"The key is for the apartment and the location is circled on the map. I visit him sometimes when I'm not busy. that's probably where he took the kids." The two parents nodded thankfully, took the key and map and jumped from roof to roof, looking for their son's home.

* * *

**Time Skip: A half hour later**

Minato and Kushina had just arrived at Naruto's apartment when they heard a thump on the floor inside. they turned the key in the door and were surprised to see a smiling Naruto with his siblings tackling him to the floor. All three looked up and Naruto's smile dropped and was replaced with a mask of no emotion. His parents flinched at seeing him that way. Kushina turned to the two younger children. "Did you disturb your big brother?" she asked curiously. The twins were about to reply when Naruto spoke up.

"No Kushina-san," (Is that the proper honorific for her?) Kushina flinched. "We were merely getting acquainted and I showed them my shadow clone jutsu, they tackled my clones and them me trying to find the real one." Naruto's parents looked in awe that their son had mastered the shadow clone jutsu. "Now if you will excuse me I have to clean my apartment now, thank you."

Minato spoke out next.

"Why don't you come and live with us in the Namikaze compound. It's closer to the academy and its bigger." Minato suggested. Naruto pondered this for a second before asking. "Will I be able to see my siblings regularly?" Minato smiled _'He truly cares about them. I thought that he would blame them for keeping us away.' _He looked down at his three children. the twins were bouncing up and down at the thought of their brother living with them. Naruto kept his calm mask but Minato could see a glimmer of happiness whenever he looked at the two.

"Yes you will see them everyday if a mission does not keep them away" Naruto smiled at his sibling and the family walked away from the old apartment, towards their new home.

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week**

Naruto was walking down the road to the academy. he was finally going to meet his team and become a genin of Konoha. Naruto still received the glares of the civilians as none of them knew the kyuubi was gone but they didn't bother him much anymore. He reflected on the past week as he walked.

He had moved into the Namikaze compound with his family.

He had gained two siblings who loved and respected him.

He came to accept his parents, though he was a long way away from forgiving them. That would take time, though he had lost his hate for them and merely held a neutral opinion of them.

He still never showed his tails to anyone but those he trusted and his parents.

_'huh' _Naruto though_. 'I wonder who I will get for my team. I wouldn't mind Sakura but please Kami don't put Sasuke-teme on my team'_

* * *

**Up In Heaven**

Kami, Kyuubi and Junibi were laughing their asses off at Naruto's request but had pity in their eyes as he was going to get a surprise he wouldn't like very much.

'_Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry' _They all thought as they continued to laugh.

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

Naruto was at the academy and was walking through the halls when he was stopped by Kiba.

"Hey dobe today is only for graduated academy students so get lost" Naruto just smirked.

"Shut up Dog face cant you see, I am a graduate, cant you see my headband?" he flashed his headband at Kiba. "The Fourth Hokage promoted me himself, can you say the same?" Kiba looked annoyed that Naruto had passed but just walked away and headed into a classroom. Naruto followed.

Inside every one was fooling around, waiting for Iruka to show up. Naruto saw one seat open next to **(Guess Who?) **Sasuke Uchiha. **(You guessed right... or wrong) **Naruto scowled and made his way across the classroom, everone giving him stares and murmuring. '_Kiba just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he?'_ thought Naruto sarcastically.

Naruto sat down and almost immediately the door crashed open and Sakura and Ino were fighting to get into class first. Ino went to sit down on on side of Sasuke and Sakura waltzed up to Naruto with a scowl on her face. She directed it at him. "Get out of the seat Naruto-baka, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun" she told Naruto, cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point. Narutp looked unimpressed, His mother was far scarier Sakura ever had been, it had made him respect Kushina (more out of fear than actual admiration).

When Naruto didn't move Sakura threw her fist to punch him he caught it deftly. He twisted is arm while grabbing her wrist and flipped her so she landed in front of Sasuke. "I think this belongs to you" Said Naruto and Sasuke laughed. Everyone, including Ino and Sakura were stunned, Sasuke never laughed and everyone knew that he and Naruto couldn't stand each other. Naruto smiled, thinking being on a team with the Uchiha might not be so bad if it came to that, holding out his hand, Sasuke took it and they shook.

Just then Iruka poofed into the room with a big scroll, a shocked look on his face, taking in the scene around him. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and began to read a long boring speech about how proud he was about them graduating and about their responsibilities as genin. He then started to read all the names of the people on each team. Naruto was only half listening, waiting for his name to be called while thinking about other things.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura looked at Naruto nervously. "And Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke smirked while Sakura yelled in victory.

"Now" said Iruka as he finished announcing the rest of the teams. "You will all wait here for your Jonin instructors to pick you up. Goodbye and good luck." And with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was thinking of making it longer but I thought it was long enough.**

**SO listen I will probably be posting several new fics to leave some ideas and remember I love bashing characters and then making them good in the end. Like bad guy who turn into good guys (Vegita From DBZ) have fun**

**R&R No Flames**


	4. Intros and Council Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish i did then I could stop writing fan fictions and get rich**

Hey guys how are you this is the fifth chapter for my fic, the 11 tailed demon. Hope you enjoy.

I have been getting reviews that tell me that it is unrealistic for naruto to warm up to his siblings so fast but i will make up for it with his parents, they will also eventually explain their reasons for leaving but first Naruto will have to confront his team.

Finally I will soon be posting a new story called: **Obito's Offer** so look out.

Enjoy the story R&R

* * *

**Chapter 4 Bells and Tests**

Team 7 was up on the roof. Naruto was trying to strike up a conversation with his team mates. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke as usual but would give the occasional nervous answer. Sasuke brooded for most of the time but would grunt a 'hn' every now an then. _'Haa Just you typical day in this hell hole called Konoha' _Naruto thought.

Their new teacher appeared in front of them, shocking them all except Naruto who looked at Kakashi with boredom. Kakashi regarded the three with an eye of interest.

_'Ok so by the looks of it I have an avenger, a kyuubi container gone rouge and a crazed fan-girl. Help me sensei.'_

_"_Ok so before we start i want you to tell me about yourselves; likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream." Said Kakashi "Why don't you go first sensei and give us an example?" asked Naruto in a bored and uninterested tone. Kakashi sighed. _'Great just what I need: a Nara.' _

"Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't have many likes, my dislikes, well you don't need to know about that now do you? I have a few hobbies. Dreams? Hn never really thought about it." All three students sweat dropped at his answer. '_All we really learned was his name'_ thought all three simultaneously. "Ok pinky your up first."

"Ok sensei well my name is Sakura Haruno my likes include *Glances at brooding emo king *Squeals* My hobbies are *Glances at Sasuke again* *Squeals* my dream for the future is * Starts sending heart eyes at the Uchiha* *Shrieks*" The rest of the team sprouted enormous sweat drops while Sakura clings to Sasuke.

_'Man what is wrong with her.'_ They all thought at once.

"Your dead the second we leave the village" stated bluntly while Kakashi nodded

"Ok, brooder king your next." Kakashi said.

Sasuke grunted. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes and too many dislikes. I have no dreams but I do have... an ambition." '_here we go' _thought Kakashi and Naruto simultaneously. "I will restore my clan and kill a certain person." _'Great, just what I need, a revenge driven brooder with a massive superiority complex.' _Thought Kakashi

"Ok last up: Energy maniac." Said Kakashi. Naruto didn't respond. He just looked around like no one had spoken. Kakashi tried again. "Hey whiskers... Blondie, deaf man?" Naruto ignored each nickname and inspected his nails. Kakashi grew a tick mark." Ok, ok, Naruto your up." Naruto smiled and responded. " Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, wondering why he didn't use his father's last name. "My likes include, my siblings, ramen, tails and training. My dislikes include; being abandoned, the Konoha council, the villagers and anyone who fucks with the people I care about-". He declared in a determined tone.

Kakashi smiled. He thought that Naruto's dark past might influence his views and make him seek revenge upon the village- "-my dream for the future is to destroy all the people in this village who have hurt me and bring about peace to the world, i also like talking to the Kyuubi" Naruto finished. Kakashi's smile dropped and his eyes widened praying that his sensei never got wind of what the villagers did to his son while both Sasuke and Sakura looked with wide eyes at the last part of his introduction.

Once Kakashi realized the last part of what he had said his eyes nearly popped out of his head he promised to bring it up with Naruto's father.

"All right, now that we're done introducing ourselves meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6. And don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." Sasuke and Sakura blanched at that but naruto looked on impassively. he then ran and jumper off the edge of the roof and ran to training ground 44 for his daily training with his new powers.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Ever since Minato had been back he had had to deal with mound after mound of paperwork and council meetings galore to catch him up on current village events. Now he was sitting in the middle of a council meeting talking about random things that needed attention she Naruto's name came up. That spiked the blond Hokage's interest i what the council might want with his eldest child.

"As I was saying." spoke one fat civilian councilman. "The Kyuubi brat must be killed. The demon should die for what it has dome and what it might do in the future if it is able to open the seal that our own fourth Hokage placed on it." Minato was appalled. No wonder Naruto had hated them so much when they first appeared. (**AN:/ Minato thinks Naruto has started warming up to the family but he is actually only doing it to keep his siblings happy. His parents have a long what to go**) The civilians were torturing him because of the Kyuubi that used to be within him.

"Hokage-sama we; the council demand to know why you haven't killed that demon yet and why you didn't kill it when you first returned?" the councilman asked. Minato rose up in suppressed fury.

"Why should I kill him, he is only a child." the civilian side scoffed while the ninja side looked down in shame other than Hiashi Hyuuga who sat there without a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"HA, a child. You misunderstand Lord Hokage, the boy is a demon who needs to be destroyed. the fox has obviously taken control of him. the only way to free the boy is to kill the Kyuubi."

It was then that the Hokage exploded. He grabbed the shirt of the civilian who spoke and spoke to the council him a deadly voice. "That "demon happens to be my son and from a report by the Third himself he witnessed the Kyuubi extracted and killed by him" All of the council members were looking in fear except for Danzo who was looking in anger. He was outraged that he could no longer use the Kyuubi as a weapon.

"Lord Hokage." one of the councilwomen: Sayuri Haruno said. "You do not need to lie about the boy's parentage. He was an orphan since birth and he was never adopted" Minato seethed with rage at that the council thought he might take pity on the boy and claim him without the claim being true. "Further-more tailed beasts cannot be extracted without the killing of the host." Minato smirked at that, she had nailed her coffin shut with that statement. "So, you doubt the word of our Third Hokage and doubt my claim that he is my son?" He asked. Sayuri stuttered and stumbled over her words, trying to repair the situation while still being allowed to torment the "demon brat". "Naruto has passed all the required blood, DNA and all other test needed to be confirmed as my son so unless anyone wishes to argue with DNA then that person can take it up with Kami." Spat Minato, turning around and walking back to the Namikaze estate.

"COUNCIL DISMISSED"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok, so a lot of people have been asking that I tell the reason that Minato and Kushina left Naruto. It will be up in the next chapter but heres a Spoiler if you can't wait

***Spoiler Alert***

"Naruto, The reason we left is because we wanted to keep you safe." Said Minato guiltily.

Naruto scoffed "Fat lot that did me, my first kill came at the age of four so sue me"

"We thought that id Iwa found out about you they would stop at nothing to kill you, so we left to search for the man who did this to our family. We thought the village would see you as a hero"

***Spoiler End***

Yeah I know it doesn't make the most sense of all the ones I could come up with. It's not too important to the tory so... Bye.


End file.
